


Anger Sex+ Blow Jobs

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:<br/>Could you write Kurt and Blaine fighting over some really silly shit when Blaine moves to nyc, and they get so frustrated that they end up having sex. Because they look hot when they are mad!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Sex+ Blow Jobs

‘Honey?’ Kurt calls out to where Blaine is sprawled out on the couch, watching some goofy cartoon Kurt expects is for people half Blaine’s age. Blaine doesn’t reply, eyes fixated to the screen and Kurt has to storm over to his husband before Blaine even notices he’s there.  
‘Yeah?’ he asks, smiling at his fiancé in obliviation. As far as he’s concerned, Kurt’s finally home from class and now they get to spend the night cuddling while marathoning tv shows.  
Kurt however, has other ideas. ‘Why are you watching TV?’ His eyebrows arch in a way which Blaine knows to spell danger. He automatically starts racking his brains for something he’s done wrong but he can’t remember doing anything that might have been wrong. Why shouldn’t he watch TV? Before he can answer, Kurt continues. ‘Why,’ Kurt’s voice is slow and deliberate, Blaine can almost feel the ice from it, ‘Are there clothes all over our bed?’  
Oh. Now Blaine remembers. He had been admiring- no sorting, his bow tie collection and had then gone onto match them up with all his outfits. And he may not have had the time to put them all back.  
‘Well,’ Blaine begins, almost stuttering because the way Kurt is looking at him is almost scary. Burt had told him once that the way Kurt got mad was exactly like his mother, and if that was true, Blaine was very glad he had never had to see that. ‘I was, er, sorting out my clothes?’ He avoids Kurt’s glaze from where it’s leering down at him and he is so glad Santana isn’t here to see this.   
‘I have been at class all day,’ Kurt says, his voice becoming higher and more threatening at every word he said. ‘And now when I come back here, I can’t even sleep in my own bed?’ His hands rest firmly on his hips and Blaine would have found this sexy if he hadn’t been the one the anger was aimed it.  
‘I-I’ll sort it,’ he says, getting up, but Kurt blocks his way, refusing him to leave the room.  
‘I am exhausted Blaine. I’ve had a crap day, I’ve had a crap week for god sake and now I can’t even sleep? What is this?’ The sudden anger brings tears to Kurt’s eyes but he blinks them away. Ignoring them. He knew he was taking everything out on Blaine but he couldn’t find away to stop, not when Blaine had pushed him over the edge like this.  
Blaine holds his hands up in the air as he walks towards their room, exhaling deeply and trying to ignore Kurt’s anger. He knew Kurt had just had a bad day and that it would be fine in the morning. Kurt just need someone to vent out to, and if that meant Blaine then so be it.  
Kurt follows him into their room, stripping off his jacket and tie as he enters. Blaine sweeps everything off the bed, his biceps bulging from his shirt sleeves as he works. Kurt can’t help but notice them, and Blaine’s flustered face, his eyebrows furrowed. And the whole sight sends an unexpected blood rush down to his cock.  
Without thinking about it, Kurt unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants, leaving the outline of his semi hard cock visible through his underwear. Blaine’s still facing away from him, perhaps trying to ignore him, and Kurt walks over to him, draping his arms round Blaine’s waist.  
Blaine turns his head, not believing it’s really Kurt, gone from being in a total rage to suddenly cuddly and gentle.   
‘I’m sorry,’ Kurt whispers into his ear, his breath brushing against Blaine’s face and making the younger boy shiver. ‘I was mad and I took it out on you.’   
Before Blaine can answer that it’s okay, Kurt arches his hips forward slightly, just enough for Blaine to feel Kurt’s cock drag over his ass, the thin cotton of Kurt’s underwear the only physical barrier.   
‘I’m sorry, Kurt whispers again, his voice cracking as he tries to keep himself from moaning. Having Blaine like this, enclosed in his arms, so much smaller than him, made Kurt feel so protective and dominant. And Kurt was struggling to control it. Kurt presses kisses, hard and meaningful ones, into Blaine’s neck, then tracing down Blaine’s spine as far as his neck can reach. He can feel Blaine’s chest exhaling deeply under him and slides his fingers under the waistband of Blaine’s sweatpants, bringing them down to the floor in one slick motion. Blaine moans as Kurt slides his palm over Blaine’s bulge, cupping his balls and rubbing over his penis, slowly feeling Blaine begin to get hard in his touch. He guides him to the bed, throwing him down before straddling him and pressing more, open mouthed kisses to him, their tongues sliding over each other’s in a way they’ve perfected over the three years they’ve had.  
‘Fuck,’ Kurt groans as Blaine’s cock peeks out from under his boxers. Kurt slides his thumb over the head of Blaine’s cock, the slit already leaking pre cum over Kurt’s fingers. ‘I love you,’ Kurt says, almost panting with the pleasure rippling through his body, his own cock twitching against his underwear.  
‘Love you too, You’re so fucking hot when you get angry.’  
Kurt grins as he sits up to rip off his underwear and shirt, helping Blaine take off his own before swooping down back on top of him. ‘Gonna blow you now.’ The words fall out of his mouth like music to Blaine, and he looks down to see Kurt look at him and lick his lips, his tongue running playfully over his teeth. Blaine could never handle it when Kurt looked at him like that, a look of such pure filth that a whole new sensation arrived in Blaine’s belly, causing him to whimper as his hips involuntarily arch into Kurt’s face. His balls have got ridiculously tight in such a short space of time and Kurt’s careful to avoid them as he places a fist around Blaine’s cock and drags his mouth over the head of it, holding his tongue against the red slit and collecting a pool of pre cum on it before swallowing and bobbing his head down, Blaine’s cock rubbing against the back of his throat.  
Both their hearts are thumping fast, and Kurt reaches down to start pumping his own dick whilst jerking off what he can’t fit inside his mouth. His head moves quickly and systematically, anxious to please Blaine and bring him over the edge. His tongue traces over that bulging, thick Blaine he knows so well and he can’t help but smile as the neatly trimmed pubes around Blaine’s cock brush over his nose. Blaine brings his legs up clsoer, holding his sweaty thighs against his stomach and allowing Kurt to move his head quicker.   
Working at Blaine, Kurt’s fist round his own cock works faster and faster, squeezing tight every few seconds to help prevent him coming. He’s so worked up and desperate, he can tell he’s going to cum anytime soon.  
‘Kurt,’ Blaine moans underneath him. Kurt doesn’t know if Blaine’s just moaning or actually wants to talk to him, but his mouth is to full of cock to reply so continues, sucking hard and making obscene pop sounds each time his lips separate from the thick cock between them. ‘Kurt, I’m almost- I’m gonna-‘  
Kurt knows what’s about to happen and stops jerking himself off to grab onto Blaine’s thighs, pushing them further away from him as his head moves more violently at Blaine, forcing the muscles in his throat to give way to Blaine.  
His hips thrust against the bed sheets furiously, his cock desperate for his own friction. The boys stay there like that, horny and desperate, limbs twitching and shaking until Blaine comes with a cry, eyes closing tight as cum shoots out of his cock and down Kurt’s throat. Resisting the urge to cough, Kurt focuses on swallowing it all, half choking but loving the feel and taste of it, craving the familiar saltiness of his boyfriend. Kurt comes too, unashamedly on the sheets, hot short spurts contrasting against the blue Egyptian cotton. Kurt pounds down on the edge of their duvet, working his way through his orgasm, eventually lifting his mouth of Blaine’s cock when he feels hands press against his face, telling him it’s enough, that Blaine’s too sensitive now.

‘Love you,’ Blaine moans as Kurt flops down beside him, dragging the duvet up to their chins. They’re both a mess, sticky and smelling of sweat and cum, but they’ll sort that out in the morning. Right now they have each other, wrapped together and safe.  
‘Love you too.’  
‘You know,’ Blaine begins, a mischievous grin on his face. ‘It was a good thing you told me to clear the bed.’  
Kurt snorts in laughter and gives his fiancé a light tap in the nose before closing his eyes and nuzzling his head into Blaine’s shoulder.


End file.
